


How to Train Your Dragon 3

by TaurielGeolothen700



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Dragons, Multi, Racing, ect - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurielGeolothen700/pseuds/TaurielGeolothen700
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berk is peaceful and fine till poisoned dragons show up after a big race, the team is forced to find the next dragon threatening villain. FYI In this story I am pretending Stoic never died in the 2 movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train Your Dragon 3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for checking out my story. Because I am writing three fanfics at once I won’t be able to keep a weekly schedule but I will try to update as soon as possible. FYI Stoic never died in this one.

Hiccup strained as he opened his eyes to the bright sun shining through his window. He could hear Toothless pounding on the roof to wake him up. He could hear the sound of the wagon wheels moving outside and the woman gossiping about the latest thing as they cleaned. He didn’t want anything to change. He wanted everything to stay the same. Even the pounding that had not stopped. 

 

“Ok, bud. I’m coming!” He yelled, 

 

The thumping stopped but he heard a thud then came Toothless running in with a grin.

 

“What makes you so happy?” He asked as he prepared to ride. 

 

Toothless looked up, then stepped away and lifted his wings to indicate flying.

 

“Yes, I know I need to take you flying but you are always grumpy!”

 

Toothless shook his head then lifted his wings again but flapping than to make it more obvious he steered around the room like he was racing.

 

“Toothless don’t break the china that Mrs. Nutts gave us! But you can break Ruffnut's, thing.” He ended in disgust as he turned his attenition towards a disfigured “vase”.

 

Toothless wrinkled his nose in frustration. Sighing he grabbed Hiccup and pulled him outside.

 

Hiccup looked around, decorations were everywhere and posters advertising the big race. 

 

“Ohh, that’s what you were demonstrating about. Ok, we should go get ready to crush Astrid.” Hiccup ended in a smile. 

 

This year Heather was going to join which couldn’t make Astrid more delighted, because it would mean they’d have teams. They were going to have their team mates chosen that day, right before the race. This was the first race of the year so they had been preparing.

 

Hiccup quickly switched to his racing outfit. It was old but he used it anyway. It always reminded him of when they fought drago. He than came out again smiling confidently. 

 

“Let’s go bud.” He said as they headed towards the rink.

 

+-+-+-

 

Looking around Astrid spotted everyone, all except her rival/best friend/guy she loves, Hiccup. 

 

She smiled, this year she would beat him. Yes, he was her best friend but in a race he was the one thing that kept her from winning. 

 

Astrid wore a dark blue shirt, with metal pads stuffed with animal fur, and a brown, short, skirt with pieces of metal, then blue leggings with her animal cloth boots. 

 

“So, figured out how to beat Hiccup yet?” Heather asked walking up. 

 

“Oh you have no idea!” Astrid replied with a evil grin. 

 

“I know that look, I’m sorry for your loss.” Heather ended in sympathy,

 

“What lost?” Astrid asked surprised, 

 

“I’m paying my respects when Hiccup dies.” Heather answered,

 

Astrid smiled, “Why are you the only one who get’s me?” 

 

“I have no idea!” Heather replied as she began to walk away. 

 

Astrid scanned the crowds again for Hiccup.

 

“Well it’s comforting to know someone will be sad when and if I die.” Hiccup said walking up from the shadows. 

 

“No, just pretend sad.” Astrid said as she patted Stormfly. 

 

“And you are going down.” She replied turning her gaze to the now opening rink as her voice deepened.

 

“I’m horrified.” Hiccup replied as they began to walk into the rink. 

 

“Hey Astrid! Do you think they’ll make us partners?” Asked Ruffnut. 

 

“I don’t know, but I’ll make sure to add it to my to do list for after the race.” She replied sarcastically not turning her gaze, 

 

“Awesome, I can’t wait…….wait!” Ruffnut was cut short as Astrid took off on Stormfly. 

 

Hiccup followed her. 

 

“Ah, and the dragon riders take flight to the nest.” Gobber narrated. 

 

The riders rode to the center or the arena. They circled around the perch then landed. 

 

“Hey, Hiccup I’m sorry…..that you are going to lose!” Snotlout taunted, 

 

Hiccup rolled his eyes. 

 

“Good luck with that!” He said,

 

“Ha, he’s pretending to not care how cute.” Snotlout whispered as he leaned against Astrid. 

 

“Ya…” Astrid trailed off as she side stepped letting Snotlout fall on the ground. 

 

“Snotlout’s 369 epic fail…...Awesome!” Tuffnut exclaimed

 

Snotlout sent him an evil glare. 

 

“And that is how you annoy a viking in less than 30 seconds.” Ruffnut joined in,

 

“Haha, like I care!” Snotlout ended bitterly.

 

“Haha, you do care.” Tuffnut smiled triumphantly, 

 

Snotlout rolled his eyes. 

 

“More proof!” Ruffnut exclaimed pointing

 

“Aurrraughhhh!” Snotlout growled in anger as he kicked some buckets then to the grass. 

 

“You-are-making-me-beat-up-grass!” He yelled in gritted teeth. 

 

The twins laughed in delight. 

 

“Attention! Dragon riders, the teams have been chosen.” Gobber announced, 

 

“The teams are, Snottuff, Fishther, and Hiccstrid.” 

 

“Alright ready to crush them?” Asked Heather to fishlegs. 

 

“Sure!” He responded enthusiastically. 

 

“Guess what losers as I like to call you, are your future names.” Snotlout said,

 

“What?” Tuffnut and Ruffnut said in unision, 

 

“No, not you two losers. Losers like you should be called…...Drum roll…..Losefishther and defineniteloserhiccup.” He announced,

 

“Why is it just Hiccup and not me?” Astrid asked,

 

“Because you are on my team,” He said confidently.

 

“No, I’m not.” 

 

“Ya, you are.” 

 

“No, I am not.” 

 

“Ok, whatever excuse you want to hide your true feelings behind.” 

 

Astrid rolled her eyes. 

 

“I thought you liked Ruffnut.” She said, 

 

“Well Mr. Used-to-be-dragon-trapper, is with her now.” 

 

“What makes you think I am not with Hiccup?” She asked hoping he would give up, 

 

“Good question but do you really think Hiccup can compete with me.” 

 

“I give up!” Astrid exclaimed with her hands in the air since her plan backfired,

 

“That’s new!” Hiccup said, who had now joined in.

 

“So, I’m assuming I won’t be leaving for Valhalla today.” Hiccup said smiling,

 

Astrid turned her head with a deadly expression. 

 

Hiccup lifted his hands in a defensive position while repeating, “Okay! Okay!” 

 

He turned towards Heather and Fishlegs smiling. 

 

“Hello Hiccup!” Fishlegs said, 

 

“Prepared to get...CRUSHED!” He ended in enthusiasm. 

 

“Why’s everyone so...so...mean?” Hiccup asked, 

 

“You mean competitive.” Astrid said, her voice softened. 

 

“Yeah, well not like this. I mean Snotlout nothing's changed, Twins, nothing, but you and Fishlegs…” Hiccup trailed off realizing both were staring at him not in the nicest way. 

 

“But what?” Astrid said, sarcastically sweet.

 

“Now our teams must be getting ready!” Gobber yelled, 

 

That’s where the conversation ended. Everyone took off, it was time to race.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Tell me in the comments thanks yall!


End file.
